


Animals

by NerdTrash6000



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know what else to put????, I had so many but I'm struggling to remember them, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Multi, Possible torture, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Violence, blood and possible gore, eventual smut maybe???, possible drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTrash6000/pseuds/NerdTrash6000
Summary: MC's mission has begun. But how can she go through with it when it all means so much to her by the end of everything...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I know this is probably bad but I worked hella hard on it. I spent several days on it and struggled. Please let me know who to ship with MC. I can't decide, myself. There are so many choices.

Play pretend. Give a smile, play the weak girl looking for a purpose, they said. Be an animal if called for it; Mimick them. Behave as they do, just as in Rome, you do as the Romans do. Follow every little lead; Get the smallest, most vulnerable one to confess, like a lion going after the easiest prey to catch, let them repent their sins, and say goodbye in hopes that the other would follow like lemmings. Goddamn, what a poetic way to overstate the prime objectives. 

Orders were orders, she assumed. Get in, get the information and make a clean arrest and destruction of the potential terrorist group, then go back, receive payment - handsome payment at that - and go binge on the latest show that caught her fancy. 

“No dilly-dallying, MC, or else you’ll be thrown to the curb!” 

“MC, get dressed, you’re getting on a plane at midnight!”

“Make your bed, MC, you’re not a wild boar!”

She had enough of hearing the shrill voice of her boss scold her like her grandmother used to. No more, for fuck’s sake. 

There was nothing like watching Netflix, only to get your relaxation time cut horribly short and thrown back into the job. Good god, she would give anything to be back at home doing nothing but watching Netflix. But noo, she had stupid goddamn work; Tracking down a “terrorist” group, if it can truly be called that. Of course, they’d ask her to do this so soon, just when she gets a chance at time off, when she was about to go on a never ending marathon of Orange Is The New Black. She was so ready in her fox onesie, popcorn, and Honey Buddha chips in hand, the drinks chilled in the fridge when her boss called and barked at her to get to work. Of course. On her first day off in about six months - including weekends. If she had it her way, she would’ve been eating all of the horrible junk food she wanted whilst watching all of the shows she wanted to watch. That was always such a fun pastime...

But here she was, in this “Rika’s” apartment, carefully watching the text conversation between her and her target. Or one of them, anyhow. 

{Unknown: ...Hello…?}

She mulled over the tone of that text; a slight glare on her otherwise unspoiled face, waiting for any other indication of the other’s presence. 

{MC: ?}

{Unknown: Can you see this?}

{MC: Yes, I can see it.}

{Unknown: ...Finally connected. Thank God. Not every day you get a text from a stranger.}

{Unknown: I’m a bit flustered, myself. I found this smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.}

{Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…}

{Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this app, but no reply…}

{Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. I’d like to go there myself, but I’m currently abroad.}

{MC: An address?}

She swore, she was going to track down this person and wring his neck herself rather than reporting him to Ms. Park’s other agents so that they could handle him in her place. Did he really think she was that stupid as an individual that she’d just waltz into another person’s apartment and take their job?

....Technically, that was exactly her mission, but that’s not necessarily the point. She was relatively sure that the other didn’t know of her profession.

{Unknown: Yes, there’s a Korean address and a long number. I think it’s a password.}

{Unknown: Do you mind going to the address?}

“...I will find you, and I’ll kill you, you dumb little shit.” MC mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. She glanced up, noticing the flash of a tiny lens in the security camera outside of the apartment, hidden partially under the overhang of the roof above the apartment. Was that always there? ...No matter. She’d assume it’d be there. Protecting the leader of an alleged terrorist cell is kind of a big thing in said terrorist cells. She assumed some master computer technician was behind that. Of course, there was. All she had to do was compromise the cameras and get to the address, arrest everyone, and then she’ll be able to go home. 

She was already at the address, however, having taken off from her location several minutes before in order to get there to escape from both the slight cold of oncoming winter, and to progress this...whatever this was, further. God, give her strength. 

{Unknown: That’s all that’s saved to the phone.}

{Unknown: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask for a favor like this.}

...Anyone believing him is an idiot. She knew that to be a fact.

{Unknown: But still...I’d appreciate it if you help.}

{MC: Why should I help you?}

{Unknown: Because you’re the only clue I have.}

{Unknown: I’ve been trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn’t find any clues until now. I would really like to find the owner. Then, God would be happy.}

{Unknown: Oh! Sorry, I forgot to mention this before. I’m religious. Nevermind what I just said. I’m sorry if it weirded you out.}

{Unknown: Can you please help me? I’ll make it up to you if I get to go back to Korea.}

{Unknown: It really is a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around. I know the area. It’s developed. Please?}

{MC: Fine. But I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.}

{Unknown: ...You trust me.}

{Unknown: Thank you!}

An address was sent. MC glared at the door in slight resentment, huffing softly as she noted the lock on the door. She glanced at the texts for a moment, simultaneously pushing the buttons for each number, her fingers carefully and quickly running over the smooth, rubbery surface of the buttons. It almost reminded her of the home that wasn’t home; The doorknobs made of rubber, with rubber stoppers, artificial and built on lies, promising care for rookies that they can’t deliver. Expendable, MC was sure she was nothing more than a pawn in this game; Break into some woman’s house, look through her things, take away everything she ever cared about. Like an animal stuck in a cage, she could not leave this job to the vultures looking for every and any chance to move up the social ladder. A bird in a gilded cage, there was nowhere to fly.

She glanced at her phone again, reading over a new text from her boss. She took a deep breath, exhaling softly before she pressed ‘enter’ and the door unlatched, pushing open easily. Her footsteps were slow, careful as she entered and shut the door behind her, only to hear the deafening sound of her phone letting her know she had more chatrooms open. She looked at her phone again, furrowing her brows as the screen began to malfunction, then pull up a new chatroom, suddenly spammed with messages from people she didn’t know. Were they the RFA…?

Staring at a phone that detailed a rather complicated conversation, about a topic she neither cared nor wished to care about. Something about the confusion of terms. For a while, she could hardly understand what it was they were talking about; From nepotism to some other topic, she couldn’t follow. They chattered like birds, some perhaps more timid, like the woman, some perhaps much more boisterous, like the red-haired male. Animals like that seem to be the biggest liars; feigning contentment, then screaming and fleeing, without another moment’s thought about the intentions. Instinct rules all, but the intention is the leading force behind every action; Intention to kill, intention to save another, the intention to leave people like them in dark, dank places they can’t break out of, silenced, then left to the vultures, again. In this world, it’s kill or be killed. She still watched the screen, anxiously-

{707: WAIT!!!}

Oh no.

{Yoosung: Why?}

{ZEN: ??}

{707: I think someone entered the chatroom;;}

{Jumin Han: MC…?}

Animals need to eat or be eaten.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is done with everyone's shit already and she isn't even necessarily part of the Organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, holy hell, I'm so sorry that there's little progress and that it's kinda late. I spent all night working on this chapter and I'm exhausted. It's shitty, I know ;;w;; pls enjoy, okay?

Oh, hell no. 

{ZEN: Wtf. How did it get here?}

{707: Hacker!!!}

“Well fuck me sideways with a lunchbox,” MC grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Why did this shit always happen to her? 

{MC: Hello…}

{ZEN: So it’s not two smartphones.}

{Jumin Han: Who is it?}

{Yoosung: Find out what it is!}

She wasn’t sure why there was suddenly the heavy weight of disinterest in the current conversation. If anything, it was a mix of predictable, boring, and utterly nonsensical. She wasn’t even sure what to respond to them with so far. What exactly were they going on about? Good grief. 

She hadn’t realized how long she’d been spacing out, however, when she took note of the fact that she was finally able to get a word in. Who the actual fuck did this Jumin Han guy think he was? 

Wait. That name is familiar…

Jumin Han. Where did she hear it before? 

Jumin. 

Mr. Han. 

The Duke of Douchebagistan. 

Why was this so familiar…

{MC: I’m flustered, too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and he sent me the address.} 

{Jumin Han: Chatting with a stranger…}

{Jumin Han: How naive.}

King of the Dickholes. 

{ZEN: So cute lol}

Didn’t he send a selfie of himself to the chatroom?

{ZEN: Went to an address from a chatting app lolol}

{Yoosung: Don’t listen to strangers! The world is dangerous.}

{Jaehee Kang: I agree.}

...The last two were adorable. She couldn’t deny that. This ‘Yoosung’ spoke like a kid. And Jaehee...what was so cute about her?

{707: Wait. Do you have that person’s username or chat record?}

{MC: The username was ‘Unknown’ and the record was deleted.}

{Jumin Han: Does the username not exist? Why is it ‘Unknown?’} 

{707: I made it impossible to log in without setting a username.}

So he made this...whatever this app is?

{707: Nothing’s in the log…}

{Yoosung: What’s a log? Is it a job title for online games?}

{Jumin Han: Tree trunk}

{Jaehee Kang: It refers to past records;;}

{ZEN: Tsk tsk everyone’s so dumb}

{Jumin Han: Never thought I’d hear that from you}

That emoji is even more adorable. MC looked away from her phone, biting her lip hard to keep from making another sound. She glanced up at the camera in the corner, up on the ceiling, the lens moving slightly as if to zero in on her face. She raised a brow, turning her body to face it. It was dark out, and there were only little meager lamp lights currently on in the apartment. Could whoever was on the other side actually see her face? 

{707: Omg lolol can’t believe Zen just said that}

She was already moving to take a chair, and cover the lens. It wasn’t like anyone was going to be coming over anytime soon. 

She noticed her phone vibrating pretty fervently in her pocket. Why were they so active…? 

She pulled her phone out again as she set the cloth she had with her over the camera lens. 

{707: Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?}

{MC: Yes.}

Goddamn, there were more cameras. She glanced up at the other cameras installed, raising an eyebrow. When was the last time there were so many cameras? There weren’t even this many when she had to infiltrate a different building about two years back in Seoul, where a group suspected of a plot to assassinate a diplomat resided.

She shuddered at the memory of being in the maze underground, searching for a way out without meeting an untimely death. How she got out was still a mystery, both to her, and the organization she worked for. She shook her head, frowning some as she glanced again at her phone. 

{Jaehee Kang: Where did you download this app?}

{Jaehee Kang: MC, you’re quite strange, as well.}

{ZEN: Do you think this person’s a creep? No way.}

{MC: Just got it @ app store…}

{Jumin Han: What a modern way of talking.}

{ZEN: So cute lol}

{707: Anyways. I should probably trace the distributor of this app.}

This one will get a nickname soon. Considering his eccentric behavior, from what she could tell, she assumed he was the type of person who hated all mainstream things and spent a thousand dollars just to not look like mainstream people, only to ultimately just imitate a bunch of clowns who were trying to be 2edgy 4u. If that was what he was really like, she would probably just blow up the entire apartment, and all of the cameras with it. The only other person she knew like that happened to be a friend she made while training for this particular organization. The same friend who ended up stabbed to death during the final test that would determine if she were going to be an actual member of the organization or not. Dumb bitches get some stitches...except in this case, all that happened to Hyo-Jin was that she bled out all over the ceramic floor, and all at once again, MC was alone, probably going to die too, except she would’ve been smart enough to know that the “mainstream tactics” were good enough if it meant you weren’t bleeding out on the floor.

She climbed down from her chair, and dragged it to the other room where she saw another camera, took another dish cloth, and covered the camera lens.  
Once that particular room had the camera covered, she checked her phone again. 

{707: I’ll call and explain everything.}

{Jumin Han: I can call.}

{707: Already on it lol}

{ZEN: Fast}

{Yoosung: Seven seems to talk to V pretty often.}

MC paused, taking a moment to think about her choices. Either ask about their “leader” or ask the purpose of this app. So many choices. So little time. 

{MC: What’s this chatroom for;;?}

{Jaehee Kang: We can answer that after we have told V about this situation.}

Goddamn it. 

She huffed, and went back to covering the cameras. Suddenly, however…

{707: Lookedintoownerofdevice}

{707: She’scutelol}

{Yoosung: You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?}

Okay, whoa, who the fuck, why the fuck, and what the fuck?

MC stared at the screen, then looked around. 

{MC: But I’m not a girl.}

{707: Thenwhydidyouplaythisgame}

This has to be a fucking joke. She set her phone down on the table, and began to try and find the one camera she wasn’t careful enough to cover. But, she couldn’t figure out where it was. She checked for spy cameras on the computer, in the kitchen, underneath things. Where hadn’t she checked? The potted plants…? 

The potted plants! 

Before she knew it, she found herself looking through the leaves of the various plants in the window. She frowned once more, noting the way the branches bent and wilted at her touch, as though terrified of her warmth, the surprising softness of her hands. The leaves had fallen into the soil, the branches were weak and bent easily, even at the slightest touch. The small thing looked dead, and if it hadn’t gone to plant heaven by now, it was going to, soon. 

She turned away, again, the terrible feeling of disinterest fading from her chest and changing to the mournful regret from those days during training, the tightness threatening to force tears back to her eyes as she thought of the fearful face of that girl stabbed so deeply that it was as if her heart were torn out; As if her face was that of a lamb right before the farmer would slaughter her for food, then eat her up as if she was nothing. 

Her phone ‘pinged.’ 

She looked away from the depressing plant and went to her phone again. 

{707: Shouldn’t we...explain to MC about Rika and the RFA?} 

Rika…? Oh, thank god, they’re getting right to the point.

{MC: Please explain.}

{ZEN: Okay.}

{ZEN: Rika is...V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.} 

Getting somewhere..good.

MC stared at the screen, suddenly becoming particularly interested. 

{Yoosung: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.}

{Yoosung: She organized a group called RFA to help with planning and managing the party’s participants.}

MC paused, suddenly holding her breath as the thought struck her, slowly setting her phone down again as she found herself backing away from the phone on the table. 

Good cause…

Good cause? What good cause could a terrorist be planning a party for? 

Her heart pounded hard against her ribcage, as though fighting to break right out of her chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to think of what she was doing, the reasons behind whatever Rika had been planning. 

A party with so many people is the easiest to exterminate if she plans to purify some aspect of humanity. A bomb under the floor, set off by the press of a button as she hides far away. Or maybe gunmen to shoot them down eagerly, then drag them off for some sickening ritual. Round them up and take their eyes from them so that any acknowledgment of the world’s evil is impossible. So what on earth could she have been planning…?

She approached her phone again, shaking off the odd feeling, partially because she felt as though she was being watched, and partially because of the horrible feeling that just the name ‘Rika’ gave her. 

{MC: A party?}

{707: Ya. Rika…}

{707: found the organization called RFA four years ago and has posted two parties until now.}

MC stared in disbelief when she saw the picture of Rika come up, unable to fathom how someone so supposedly great could be…

No. Keep playing the part. 

{ZEN: And Rika...is no longer here with us…}

{ZEN: She passed away a year and a half ago.}

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

MC paled at the idea. She was chasing a corpse...a fucking corpse. Was there even a body to see? A grave? A memorial?

{V: Everything that you have to do...will be linked with this app installed on your phone.}

{MC: What do you mean?}

{707: This app is not only a messenger app}

{707: All of the party related emails are in Rika’s computer. And they will be transferred to this app.}

This couldn’t be real. It had to be some dream, a joke being played just to make her seem like she was insane, talking to tiny robots in a fabricated game. If that was the reality, she was gonna kill a bitch. And whoever was in her path was going to get it worse than Hyo-Jin, who quite literally let her heart be torn to pieces just because she wanted to be seen, for the first time in her life. 

{Jumin Han: MC, will you join the RFA?}

Hoe don’t do it.

{MC: Alright, it looks fun. I’ll give it a go.}

Oh, my God. 

Oddly enough, the tightly of mournful regret still lingered, even as she accepted to become part of the “family.” One would assume the feeling would dissipate once you become part of something better than yourself. 

Just as quickly as the conversation started, it ended, and she signed out of the chatroom, though she was sure she was going to be unable to leave the organization, particularly given her mission. She looked at the app carefully for a moment, placing her finger on the home button. 

Her phone suddenly began to ring, and she flinched, before answering it without a moment’s thought. Her boss, with her shrill voice, wasn't at all hesitant to greet her with the goal of making MC's poor little ears bleed. 

“MC! I take it you’re at the place?” 

“Ms. Park, it’s midnight. I’m so tired-”

“Did you make it or not?”

“Yeah, but...there’s a thing.”

“If it’s about being deficient of Honey Buddha Chips, then it isn’t my problem.”

“That’s not what it is this time...There’s news about Rika.”

“Yes…?”

“...She’s dead. She’s been dead for a while, according to the group-”

“And you trust them? You’re trying to expose them and get them busted. They’ll lie to you. Especially if they find out about your true career.”

MC fell silent, and pinched the bridge of her nose, struggling not to sigh in response. 

“MC, you should sleep. We’ll talk again in the morning. Don’t let them find out the truth.”

“Ms. Park, please hear me out…”

“MC-”  
“I am worried that they’ll find out. They have a hacker among them.”

“If you don’t keep the fact that you’re a spy in your technology or in your social media, you’re perfectly fine. Stop worrying and get to sleep.”

“Ms. Park…”

“Everything is possible during missions like this. Don’t fuck up.” 

“...Fine. Whatever.” She hung up quickly, setting her phone down carefully so that if she slammed something, it wouldn’t be her cell phone. She pulled up her chair, frowning deeply as she sat at the table, holding her head in her hands. 

Off to the farm with her. After that, the slaughter house awaits.


End file.
